


a bit too much love

by saviorcomplex



Series: bruised lips [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (ask to tag!!! Im bad at tagging), Abusive Togami Byakuya, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: But if Togami wants him to do something, he better do it. Whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Poly Trigger Happy Havoc Boys
Series: bruised lips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	a bit too much love

"Well, I - I miss the girls -"  
A cry escaped him. 

Makoto fell to the ground, hand on his cheek. His cheek was red and stinging from the slap he just got.  
And usually, he wasn't one to cry. Even when Mondo punched him in the face and sent him flying, he didn't cry.  
But he could feel his pain tolerance betray him, and tears began to form in his eyes. 

"If you hadn't said such a ridiculous thing then you wouldn't be on the ground." The Ultimate Heir said, towering over him.  
"But -"  
"You did this to yourself." They stared at eachother for a moment, then Togami rolled his eyes and offered his hand.

Makoto, on the verge of crying, took the hand with hesitance. This whole....thing was new to him. Whatever this was, it was new and...  
And honestly, he'd rather be figuring out murders than this. Togami pulled him up, not even bothering to be gentle, which forced Makoto off the ground and pulled him into the taller's chest. The Ultimate Heir wrapped his arms around Makoto, and held him there. The Ultimate Lucky Student frowned, but tried to get used to it, even if it made him uncomfortable. Uncertainty controlled the tension in the air, as both of them waited for the other to say or do something.  
Finally, Togami spoke.

"Remember Toko?" Togami stepped back, shoving the other boy away as he stared at Makoto, examining every inch of his face for a reaction. "And remember Sayaka?"  
"Uh...yeah, of course." Makoto gently touched his cheek. "Why?"  
"Remember how I got Toko to confess at the trial?"  
"Yeah."  
The day they lost all of the girls, was...was a rough day, honestly. Makoto was so worried about losing any more of his friends. Who was left had made a pact to not kill anyone, and even if someone breaks it, it makes it easier to sleep at night at least thinking that someone won't kill him, or any of his friends.  
Even if it was a barely tangible hope. 

"Well, figure it out for yourself, then come back to me with evidence, and we'll talk." Togami turned and left the room, leaving Makoto even more confused than he was before. 

Makoto looked at his bed, half tempted to crawl into it and just sleep off the pain and confusion. Then he could wake up and pretend this was all some fucked up dream. 

But if Togami wants him to do something, he better do it. Whether he likes it or not.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Yes?" Togami opened up his door a crack, his eyes widened for a moment before he smirked and tilted his head. "Come in." He stepped to the side, allowing Makoto to enter the room.

"I have my evidence." Makoto said, and even though his voice didn't shake, his hands did. His eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights, and he wouldn't dare to look Togami in the eyes. He opened up a leather journal. "Toko...she had a diary."  
"Mhm." Togami nodded, and walked across the room to his bed. He sat on the edge of it, and patted the spot next to him for Makoto to sit next to him. Makoto still didn't look at him, just went and sat down. He flinched when The Ultimate Heir wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, but he said nothing of it.

"And....why?" Makoto couldn't bring himself to say it, disbelieving that it happened. That Togami would do that.  
"Why what?" Togami asked, hoping Makoto would get to the point.  
"Why would you ask Toko to do that?"  
Togami chuckled, moving away from Makoto so he could stand. He placed a finger on Makoto's forehead, pushing his head back so they were staring into each other's eyes. 

"Why do you think?"  
"I...I - I don't know," Makoto stumbled to come to a conclusion. He just, he couldn't comprehend it. Couldn't come to a conclusion that made sense.  
"I'll need you to think a little more than that," Togami hummed, standing tall and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at Makoto, eyes cold and face devoid of emotion.

"Come back to me when you come to a conclusion."  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
It was about a month later when Makoto finally came to a realization. 

And he felt sick to his stomach.  
He reread Toko's diary multiple times, trying to come to some sort of understanding of the words.

He wished Kyoko was here, so that he could talk to her about it. She would've came to her own conclusion, found more evidence to support - she might've even confronted Togami about it!  
But she wasn't here. 

Makoto slept on it for a few days, conflicted deep within himself. A constant battle of questioning the reality of it.  
But he had to find out, had to confirm it, and the only way to do that is by confronting Togami.

In the dining hall, he sat across from Togami. It was an early morning, and not even Taka was here at the moment, so he took his chance.

"The diary..."  
Togami said nothing, just silently sipped on his tea that he had made for himself.  
"It said you had a plan, to...to isolate us."  
"Your point?" Togami looked at him with skepticism.  
"My point is..." Makoto tried to not call him sick, because he was sure Togami had a reason for it. Even if it was...weird. "You...like us? I'm not sure, to be honest, but I reread everything - you know, Toko really went into detail about your interactions with her, and they were off standish and careless, but...but you care for us, don't you?"  
Togami chuckled, and smirked. 

"And..." Makoto continued, staring down at the bowl of cereal. "I think I care for you too, Togami."

Togami froze then, and his eye twitched, but Makoto didn't notice, too focused on pushing down his embarrassment. 

"I...." Togami stammered for a moment, before exhaling deeply to compose himself.  
"And I'd do anything to prove that you," Makoto's face was dusted pink, and he sighed as he went to stand up. To walk away, to hide away and never come out of his room again.

"I....care for you so much, you really don't know the extent I'd go to in order to prove that to you." Togami looked up at him, and Makoto was shocked at the...love that was written in Togami's eyes. "That's why I had that idiot do that, so that I could have you, and all of them, all to myself. Do I make myself clear?" Togami sat up straighter, and stood up, picking up the bowl of cereal and taking it to the kitchen.  
And that was it, they didn't bring that up later when Taka arrived to the dining hall, and they didn't speak of it when everyone else showed up. They talked, and once again made a plan to explore the floors that was currently available. 

And of course, Togami didn't participate, he went to the library and stayed in the archive for a bit. 

And Makoto knew why.  
He didn't know how to feel about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior


End file.
